emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5235/5236 (3rd March 2009)
Plot The Dingles are beside themselves with worry before Debbie’s appearance in court and prepare themselves for the worst. Outside the village, Sandy meets Jasmine to give her Natasha’s Explorers donation he has stolen and they share a tearful goodbye. At the same time, Eli sees Danielle off on a bus unaware that Jasmine is fleeing on the same one. When the police raid the bus Jasmine thinks her luck is up but is surprised to see them arrest Danielle. At the courthouse, Hawkins worries about Debbie’s state of mind before the hearing and tries to convince her to plead manslaughter in the hope of securing a shorter sentence. As the court room fills Debbie puts on a brave face in front of her family. The Dingles wait with baited breath as the judge asks for Debbie’s plea. Meanwhile, Katie is amused when Nicola discusses her fears that Mark and Natasha both are interested in her. Instead of quashing Nicola’s suspicions Katie plays along and worries Nicola further. Worried at what Natasha and Mark have planned for her, Nicola invites Jimmy to the meal with her. Nicola desperately tries to deflect the Wyldes’ questions onto Jimmy, but he spends the night brooding about being a guest in his old home. Natasha and Mark are astonished when Nicola drunkenly admits her suspicions. Jimmy feeling sorry for her takes her home and they end up in bed once again. Elsewhere, Rodney urges Sam to make the most out of life when the latter divulges his run-in with Nathan. Sam goes round to Home Farm and asks to be put on the waiting list for a gamekeeping job. Scheming, Nathan heads to the Woolpack and tells Lee that Sam is after his job. Nathan then manipulates Natasha into giving Sam a job as gamekeeper, sure that Lee is out of his depth revealing that some pheasants have gone missing. Cast Regular cast *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *DC Nick Henshall - Michael McKell *Lee Naylor - Lewis Linford *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams Guest cast *Danielle Hutch - Nicola Stapleton *Tracey Roberts - Erin Shanagher *Community Support Officer - Tom Harvey *Theo Hawkins - Tom Knight *DS Karen Williams - Annie Fitzmaurice *Judge - Andy Hockley Locations *Hotten street *Skipdale Women's Prison - Debbie's cell, solicitor consultation room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and front garden *Café Hope - Café *Home Farm - Office, hallway and living room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Hotten Coach Station - Exterior *Hotten Crown Court - Courtroom *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall *Hotten Police Station - Reception, interview room and Jasmine's cell *Mill Cottage - Living room Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *''For Whom It May Concern'' by The Motorhomes by plays during this episode's final scenes as Jasmine is led to her cell and Debbie contemplates the day's events. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,020,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes